Guardian Angel
by Unknown Destination
Summary: After Jamies Death, Landon is in his last yr of hishschool. When the new bad girl-Alex Hilton-comes,Landon knows that Jamie wants him to help her,like she did him.But what if Landon becomes more than a friend to Alex?rated T for MAJOR SAFETY.going2b good
1. So Many Questions

**Plot: After Jamie's death, Landon is alone. His friends don't hang around with him very often, and so he enters his 13th year without them. He then meets Alex Hilton, the new 'punk kid' on the block. Following Jamie's example, he tries to help her find her way. But suddenly, he then begins to like her… This is MOVIE BASED!**

**Setting: Year 2000 (I'm putting this in our time just so I can get certain details right. Jamie's death happened this year) Beaufort, North Carolina. **

**Disclaimer- A Walk to Remember belongs to Nicholas Sparks. Alex Hilton belongs to me. **

* * * * *

Chapter 1

As I walked along the dirt road leading toward the Southern Baptist Church, a blooming red rose in my hand, I studied the beautiful colors of the crisp autumn leaves. The bold crimsons, the bright yellows, and the vibrant oranges all enchanted me as I took another of the frequent trips to Beaufort Sothern Baptist Church. Each time I meandered my way around the winding road, I always took extra care in noticing the beauty of the different features along this worn, unpaved path. Finding beauty, light, and God in everything you see- that was what Jamie had taught me to do.

Jamie.

It has been a month since the cancer had taken her. She had died peacefully in her sleep, with me holding her hand the whole time. I remember looking at my wife's pale face, and immediately knowing- without even checking to see if she was breathing- that my Jamie was gone. Her spirit was soaring through the heavens, watching me right now. My guardian angel.

Her funeral was the next Sunday. I was amazed at how well Reverend Sullivan did at the funeral, where as I was a mess. I didn't cry- I had no more tears left after the night she died- but I was falling apart inside. When I asked him about this, he simply told me, "I love Jamie more than anything in the world. She's with God now, he's taking good care of her, and I will see her again soon. I couldn't ask for anything more." Even to this day, his statement still moves me.

Before the funeral, we had a small visitation. Reverend Sullivan, my parents, Jamie's best friend Sally, and I were the only one's allowed too attend. _Were it public_, I thought with a small smile, _a thousand people would have come to say goodbye to the beautiful girl who touched their hearts_. The visitation was in a homey building with rich, fancy furniture littering the place. Definitely not what Jamie would have picked, but I didn't really worry about it at the time. My focus was on the casket that was in the building.

The casket was closed for the simple reason that we did not want to see Jamie so pale and lifeless. We wanted to remember the beautiful Jamie, not the empty shell that lay in the casket, which by the way, was perfect. It was a simple pine frame without paint or other decorations, and just a thin lining of cotton inside. Jamie- the environmentalist- couldn't have asked for anything better. The special part was that there was a sharpie pen on the table beside the casket, which we could use to write a note on the casket. After the visitation, it was covered with beautiful poems and heartfelt notes. I wrote only a few lines, but they summed up everything I could ever say-

"Jamie, my love, I will miss you. You were, and always will be my life. I know that God has given you the most beautiful room in heaven- you deserve it, my angel. You were a gift to me from the angels, and I know now that you are returning to them. Wait for me Jamie, for I will see you again soon.

Love always and forever,

-Landon"

And now here I am a month later, hurting just as much now as I was then.

I finally reached my destination- the small graveyard that is a few houses away from the Baptist church. I only have to walk a few meters until I see Her grave. It is very simple, plain, and humble- just like Jamie. The small, bluish- grey stone lies flat on the dirt, facing the heavens. I lean down to read the simple yet beautiful inscription engraved in edwardian script-

"_Love is always patient and kind._

_It is never jealous._

_Love is never boastful or conceited._

_It is never rude, or selfish._

_It does not take offense, it is not resentful._

_It is always ready to excuse, to trust, and to endure_

_Whatever comes."_

JAMIE SULLIVAN

Loving daughter and wife.

1981-2000

I come here every day. In the thirty-one days that Jamie's body has been buried, there has not been one where I did not come to visit her grave. Sometimes I stay a minute, sometimes a few hours. Sometimes I talk to Jamie, sometimes I sit and cry in silence. But I never leave without leaving a rose, saying a prayer, and kissing the cold, hard stone.

"Hi Jamie," I said. I always started out not knowing what to say, because I wanted to say so much. I wanted to say "I love you"; "I miss you"; "Why did you leave?"; "Where are you?"; "Are you happy?"; "What's is God's big plan?"; "Why does he allow so much hurt?"; "How can I live without you?" all at the same time. Somehow though, I think she knows exactly what I want to say. She just knows these kinds of things- she always has.

"I miss you. I know God needs you right now, but I can't help it. I can't stand not being able to hug you, to kiss you. The world needs you. I need you. I'm not me without you." I didn't care how dumb I sounded. I was dying without her.

"My life's just not the same. It's not right. It's…" I couldn't help but let a few tears leak. This was my _wife's_ body lying here. Why couldn't it have been me instead? Or better yet, why did anyone have to die?

So many questions, and not once have I ever gotten an answer.

**Well, what do you think? Like it? Hate it? Love it? Notice how I use her favorite quote for the gravestone. Also, the idea for the casket comes from experience- I went to a funeral a awhile ago for an 11 yr old boy- Alex. That's what we did for his casket. Love you Alex!! **

**.**


	2. Sorry!

Dear Readers,

I apologize for my long absence from Fanfiction. I have many reviewers asking for updates, and I apologize for keeping them waiting. Five months ago, my life took a sharp turn, and I have been dealing with the consequences since. These events have changed the person I am, though I'm not exactly sure to what extent. I know have reached stable ground, and though my life will not be the same, I can begin to live it. I'm giving myself a new beginning.

Fanfiction will also be a part of this ordeal, as it has had a great impact on my life. I apologize to my readers, but "You'll be the Death of Me" will be put up for adoption. I have no more inspiration or motivation toward this story, so I figure that another author would be better suited for it. If you would like to take on this story, please contact me. You can continue where I left off (please give me credit for what I wrote) or you can change what I have so far and then continue. I will provide you with the original documents if need be.

Also, you may have noticed my user name has changed to "Unknown Destination." In honor of a new beginning, I believed a new name would be a good way to begin. I honestly don't know where my life is headed, but for now, I think I'll just enjoy the ride.

Finally, some of my stories will be undergoing some serious work. I have greatly progressed as an author since I first started writing fanfics years ago, so some of my works are not exactly up to my current standards. This does not mean I won't update anything, it will simply mean I may be re-uploading previous chapters, then continuing on.

Thank you very much for your understanding (and for some very beautiful reviews!) I will try to be consistent from now on when it comes to my stories, but please be patient with me.

Sincerely, _Unknown Destination_


End file.
